


Taking Comfort

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alive... and not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the final scene of the Season 1 episode "Shuttlepod One." In that episode, the shuttlepod is seriously damaged while surveying wreckage that appears to be debris from the destruction of Enterprise. The shuttlepod is left with no communications, limited speed, and 2.5 days of air if they turn down the heat. This is Jonathan's point of view, and while I've labeled it as Archer/Reed, it precedes an acknowledged relationship between them. 
> 
> This was written to the prompt 'stay by my side'.

Over three days trapped in a damaged shuttlecraft – minimal power, very limited air, and little hope of a rescue before that air ran out… 

Malcolm has been through a lot. So has Trip, now sleeping comfortably in sickbay. But Malcolm isn’t resting peacefully. As I watch, he tosses his head from side to side on the pillow, his hand plucks at the warming blanket, and finally his eyes flutter open.

“Jonath… Captain? You found us… _alive_?”

His voice is hoarse, but the relief in it is overwhelming. I offer him a sip of water, slipping an arm under his shoulders to support him so he can drink. 

“You’re safe… both of you.” I add to myself, “but nearly frozen to death.” I can’t help a shudder at how close I’d come to losing him. He feels it, lifting his head enough to meet my eyes. “The doctor says you need to sleep… let your body warm completely. I’ll tell you all about it in the morning.”

My hand is resting on his chest. His steady heartbeat reassures me and I’m reluctant to pull away so he can get that sleep. He covers my hand with his, the clasp surprisingly strong. 

“Don’t go. Stay with me… Jonathan…”

His voice is so quiet I almost miss the last word. But that one word will keep me here till both of us aren’t afraid to be alone anymore.


End file.
